1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved collapsible playyard system and, more particularly, pertains to supporting a child's playyard through a frame with increased safety, reliability and economy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of playyards of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, playyards of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of confining infants in a beneficial environment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of playyards of various designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 issued to Dillner discloses a playyard with a complex frame structure including a single downwardly extending central support with bottom rails extending outwardly at various angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,948 to Mariol also discloses a playyard with a frame structure of a design which is complicated in its fabrication and which provides no central supports therebeneath and which requires the coupling of the lower portion of the fabric cover to a rectangular rail assembly through a hem.
Additional patents of interest with complex, expensive and unreliable frame structures are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,377,368 and 5,381,570 to Cheng along with U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,427 to Huang.
In this respect, the collapsible playyard system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a child's playyard through a frame with increased safety, reliability and economy.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved collapsible playyard system having a frame with increased safety, reliability and economy. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.